


the night sky is as beautiful as you ●● w.jh + x.mh

by bxbatea_jin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Plot Twist, Romance, for the8 of jun, hueh, poor hao keeps on getting knocked out, some sexual tention ig hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbatea_jin/pseuds/bxbatea_jin
Summary: ❝why are you sofixated with thenight sky?❞minghao takes late night walks at 8:00pm only to meet a handsome stranger who has a fascination with the night sky
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 22





	the night sky is as beautiful as you ●● w.jh + x.mh

minghao's eyes flew wide open, breathing ragged as his chest rose up and down. the mullet-sporting male sat up and rubbed his eyes, sweat trickling down his face as his weary eyes scanned the room, running his fingers through his already messed up hair.

nothing. just his regular university dorm.

the male blinked his eyes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. the only thing that lit up the room slightly was the bright moonlight peeping through his half-opened curtains. minghao sighed and just kicked at the wall by his bed before groggily getting up to do his semi-routinely late night walks.

he didn't bother to put change his clothes (who has the fucking time when you're groggy and tired?!) but just decided to put on a trench coat over his flannel pyjamas. he got his keys before opening the door. he turned his head around to see the giant clock hanging on the wall of the hallway. 8:00pm. 

minghao shrugged his small shoulder before walking out and closing the door shut.

the cool night air greeted him, the cool october air nipped at his pale, silk-like skin. he sighed as he rubbed his arms and hands, desperately trying to give himself from warmth since the already thick trench coat doesn't do much. minghao cursed at himself for not layering up enough. he could turn back and layer up a bit more but since he's about halfway to his destination, he just decided that it isn't worth it.

after a few minutes (to minghao it felt like a thousand years), the male reached his destination. a bridge. he walked on the pavement, allowing his black hair to get messier, thanks to a gentle wind that just passed by.

there was no one there, just minghao and this one stranger that probably went out on a late-night walk. he didn't really attract his attention that much.

minghao leaned onto the rail, breathing in and out calmly as the crispy night air rolled with the wind, nipping away at his skin and his face, leaving a ticklish feeling behind.

"um... are you okay?" minghao snapped his head up, only to be faced with the stranger that was beside him... only to shamelessly check him out. like damn... those visuals. the stranger was a male and was a little taller than him (probably an inch taller). his face, don't get him started on the older male's face. it was youthful-looking (minghao guessed that he was probably his age), cat-like eyes along with sharp features (minghao swears that that jawline is sharper than any knife in the world) and his hair was platinum blond or white, minghao couldn't tell but nonetheless, it made the man look ethereal. not to mention his voice. it had a certain twinkle in it that reminded minghao of the stars above. 

"um... sir..?" minghao snapped out of his train of thoughts "are your feet okay?"

the shorter male of the two lets out an amused chortle. of course, they are- oh wait... maybe not so much...

"i thought i put some shoes one before i left," minghao muttered a reply, examining his bare feet that were turning a little blue, a few bruises on there (presumably from some pebble he tripped over.

"don't you need to go home and get those check?" the ethereal stranger asked, making minghao's eyes widen a bit at how embarrassing his awkward disposition is right now.

"i don't think i can walk-"

"then i can walk you home." the mullet-sporting boy looked up in surprise, mouth wide open. possibly this stranger cannot-

"i-i don't even k-know who y-you are..." minghao stuttered "i-i'll just... um... w-walk h-home...

"moon junhwi. you can call me moon jun or jun though. i don't mind." the stranger, or jun he should refer to him, then walked a little closer to the petite male, making minghao squeak and step back a bit.

"w-what are y-you doing..?" minghao asked, more like whimpered out, shaking as jun made his way to him, stopping once they were inches away.

the next thing jun does surprises him.

jun brings his cold hand up to minghao's cheek, caressing the supple skin that was tinted red at the moment. adorable.

"what a shame that i have to do this to such a pretty boy like you. prettier than the stars i say." before minghao could say anything, jun removed his hands from his cheek, only to tap the younger male's forehead harshly.

and everything went black. minghao swore he died.

* * *

minghao woke up in bed. it was already morning and it was saturday. the disgruntled male groaned, kicking his blanket off, only to be hit by a thousand bricks of memories from last night.

i didn't die, right?

minghao examined his foot, only to see it bandaged neatly as if someone has done it from him since he certainly didn't walk to his dorm and bandaged himself up in his sleep. 

jun. jun. jun.

it certainly cannot be him? right?

minghao blushed when the memory of jun tapping his forehead appeared in his mind. he shakily brought his hand up to the spot that had been tapped, still feeling the light, feathery touch on there.

minghao sighed before plopping back down onto his bed, "what if i go back to that bridge tonight? will he still be there?" 

he asked himself. he sighed exasperatedly. that's ridiculous. not worth a try.

but something in his heart tells him he should go.

* * *

minghao left the house once the clock struck 8:00pm (making sure to wear shoes this time). instead of callously walking on the pavement like last night, he was running, full speed ahead with one location in mind.

get to the bridge. get to the bridge. get to the bridge.

"if you keep running so fast, you might as well just get a new set of bruises for your pretty little face." minghao stopped to a halt. he was so focused on running to his destination that he literally ran past jun, only to stop himself just in time to save himself from embarrassment by bashing into a lamppost.

"shut up! i'm here to talk about last night, jin-" minghao was cut off by an amused scoff.

"it's jun."

"yeah, whatever! what the fuck did you exactly do to me and how did you know where i lived?" minghao asked in a panicked manner. he doesn't remember giving the stranger his address to him.

"i just know, xu minghao." jun answered coolly, only to chuckle at the somewhat adorable sight of minghao's eyes going wide, his mouth open wide.

"how do you know my name?" the smaller of the two asks, lifting his hand up to point an accusing finger at jun "i never told you my name at all!"

jun smiled, putting his finger underneath minghao's chin and closing his mouth shut before letting his index finger rest on the younger's trembling lips, indicating to be quiet.

"you really are all bark no bite, huh?" jun said, raising an eyebrow at the smaller "and don't worry about how i know your name minghao, you've known me for years and you're so beautiful, just like the night sky."

minghao lets out a shaky breath when jun leaned in to kiss his forehead.

and it was all black again. instead of feeling shit just like last time, minghao feels dread cloud his heart.

* * *

fuck this shit...

minghao groggily woke up in his bed, all wrapped up, the dread still clouded in his heart. he saw his phone, that was buzzing thanks to a notification from jeonghan. he wasn't bothered to read but he was bothered to read the day plastered on the lock screen. sunday. of course.

the events from last night played in his head. he sighed shakily as he puts his hands up to his face, shaking slightly. he doesn't know if it's from fear because jun managed to just knock him out with a simple gesture, or from frustration because of how insufferable jun's being.

"goddammit, i'm really gonna have a word with him tonight..." he said to himself before getting up to go and do something to waste his time away with. probably studying since that's better than exhausting his mind about a certain, ethereal man that he meets at 8:00pm.

* * *

"hey, we need a word." jun turned around to face minghao, who was standing a foot away from him, his arms crossed, a stern expression painted on his delicate face. 

"sure." jun mumbled, allowing minghao to stand a little closer to him, leaning his arms on the railing of the bridge. 

"what do you mean by, 'you know me for years'?" minghao asked, turning his head to take a look at jun. big mistake. he was just given the best side profile in his life. he really wished he brought his camera along with him to snap a picture of this moment but that was beside the point here. 

"ever since you were a small child, you looked at me like i was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe." minghao cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"i've never seen you in my life though..." minghao replied, more confused than ever. he has no idea what jun was implying and this frustrated jun so much but he kept his cool.

"if i show you what i am, will you believe me?" jun asked as if he was asking for minghao's consent to see whatever the fuck jun will show him.

minghao nodded his head even though he's a bit wary of what jun will show him. 

if you asked minghao if it was worth it, he would slap you in the face with a hardcover of a book titled reasons why it was goddamn worth it before reading aloud each reason in your face until he's tired. 

what happened was mystical. minghao widened his eyes as jun allowed himself to glow, almost as bright as the moon. of course. the moon! of course!

"i'm the moon, minghao. i'm what brights up the night sky. i'm what makes people sleep." jun said before letting his skin stop glowing brightly, returning back to it's (ironically) sun-kissed hue.

minghao was at a loss of words. his mind desperately tried to form a string of sentences, leaving him in a stuttering, gibberish mess.

"w-wow... you really are the moon." minghao said in a low, shaky, breathy voice. his eyes were twinkling in awe. jun laughed adoringly as he brought his hand up to minghao's cheek. the latter didn't say anything other than clutch onto jun's arm, still staring at him.

"j-jun..?" minghao called out when the male didn't say anything.

"you're really pretty. not only in appearance but in personality and heart. you have a good heart minghao." jun said (rather) shamelessly "you really do remind me of the night sky. you're as beautiful as it."

"jun... from what it sounds like, you seem to love me. do you love me?" minghao asked. he expected jun to fumble over his words like a fool, be an idiot and smile stupidly. but no, jun just nodded his head in silence in a shameless manner.

"i did for so long minghao. i did. i don't know if you feel the same way for me but nonetheless i just want you to be happy. i mean, the moon and a mortal together. sounds ridiculous." jun flatly said, making minghao wince slightly at how he sounded. his gentle voice no longer had that twinkle. it was flat but almost like steel being dragged across concrete.

"jun... we can try..." minghao muttered, fidgeting with the long sleeves of his trench coat. jun sighed before letting a dry, airy chuckle escape his lips.

minghao frowned at what he said next, "it won't work minghao. i'm immortal. you're not."

"we'll just have to wait and see. maybe if you manage to make me fall for you then we can be together as lovers. it works for those vampires and humans in the movies." jun affectionately flicked minghao on the forehead once the younger innocently said that.

"stupid boy, i'm not a vampire and vampires don't exist." minghao whined, rubbing the spot that got flicked before sticking his tongue out at the male "okay, okay! you win."

minghao smiled before poking jun's skin, which was soft and silky under the touch, making him fascinated.

"minghao, when you die, i want you to be my side for all eternity." jun said before casting his eyes down, probably a little ashamed that he said that "it sounds a little selfish but that's what i'd want."

minghao nodded simply, a small smile lighting up his face.

"you should go home, don't you have classes tomorrow?" minghao nodded once again silently. jun smiled and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

"see you tomorrow then, my love." minghao cracked another smile before slowly closing his eyes when he felt a soft pair of lips on his, putting him to sleep.

and all went black. instead of feeling like shit or have dread cloud his heart, he felt safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> hueh i hope you liked that. happy the8 of jun(e) btw uwu~
> 
> this story can also be found over here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/226210955-the-night-sky-is-as-beautiful-as-you-%E2%97%8F%E2%97%8F-w-jh-%2B-x
> 
> also an early birthday present for jun ig???????


End file.
